


iScrewed Up: Spencer's Version

by Samantha_Trewyn



Category: iCarly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Trewyn/pseuds/Samantha_Trewyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from Spencer's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iScrewed Up: Spencer's Version

The apartment seemed quiet. Almost too quiet. Usually Spencer could hear Carly talking in her sleep; she'd been doing it since she was eleven years old. But tonight everything was silent, and Spencer was suspicious.

He quietly climbed the stairs to check on his sister. She might be awake, just staring at the ceiling and day dreaming—or rather night dreaming with her eyes open-which had turned into a habit for her. He knocked on the door lightly, afraid to wake her up if she was asleep, before opening it. He entered the room and looked around for a minute. Her bed was empty; she hadn't even bothered to try to stuff it to look like she was there, the lights were off and everything was still. Spencer rolled his eyes before pulling out his cell phone.

 

Carly Elizabeth Shay! I don't know where you are, but you better get your butt home right now!

 

Carly wasn't one to sneak out often. She'd only done it once before and Spencer had wound up injured because of it. She was a good girl. Always went to bed on time, did her homework and listened to her teachers. She wasn't a trouble-maker, which made Spencer more angry that she'd gone off somewhere without even bothering to leave a note. She knew he'd find her and drag her home, not caring if her friends were watching. He couldn't be her friend all the time. Sometimes he had to be her guardian.

 

He stalked out of her room, slamming the door behind him. This would be a story for their granddad. 'Carly snuck out, I don't know where she went. I need help.' He couldn't call him yet. Not until he had something better to say; something that wouldn't make him sound irresponsible and yield another threat of dragging Carly to Yakima.

 

He stomped down the stairs and sat on the couch, waiting for at least a text back from his sister. He was getting impatient and was about to start blowing up her phone.

 

Sam! Where the hell are you guys? I know you and Carly are together!

 

Sam and Carly were always together when Carly wasn't home. Even when she was home most of the time Sam was there. If Carly was going to ignore him, he'd bother Sam until he got an answer. There was no telling how long it would take for them to get home, but he didn't care. He'd wait up all night for them if he had to.

 

There was a knock on the door and Spencer jumped. It was late; he was by himself and lost in his own mind. He looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning, who could possibly be at his door at that time? He stood up, taking three strides across the room and threw the door open. He half expected Carly to be standing there, but he was, instead, greeted by two police officers. He had been angry before and a little worried, but now fear filled him as he looked into their eyes. He knew whatever words came out of their mouths would not be good ones and he was frozen on the spot.

 

"Are you Spencer Shay?" Spencer nodded, one hand still on the door knob and the other shoved into his pocket. He could feel his mouth drying out from hanging open, but couldn't do anything but stare.

 

"I'm Officer Pete, this is my partner Officer Niles. May we come in?" Spencer nodded again, moving half a step to the side allowing just enough room for the two officers to come through the door. He still couldn't move away. His stomach felt hallow and his heart raced. There were only two reasons for police to be at your door at 3:00 in the morning and neither was good.

 

"Maybe you'd like to sit down," Officer Pete suggested. Spencer stood still, unable to move. It was like they were dragging out whatever they were going to tell him and it was driving him crazy. He could hear the clock ticking and that with his heartbeat was making him feel dizzy. Officer Niles gently took his arm, steering him to the couch before sitting him down. He then closed the door and stood next to Officer Pete, who was sitting across from Spencer on the coffee table. He usually protested anybody sitting on it, but his mind was going a mile a minute and he couldn't form any sort of argument. The officer looked straight into his eyes. Spencer could see the sadness and began to shake his head.

 

"No," he mumbled. The officer took a deep breath.

 

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but there was a car accident on East Macron Road earlier this morning. Unfortunately your sister, Carly, was involved and was killed in the accident. We spent fifty minutes trying to revive her; however her injuries were too great and we couldn't bring her back." Spencer shook his head again.

 

"No," he ran his fingers through his hair, "No! You're lying! Carly's fine! She's just out doing what teenagers do! She's fine!" he stood up and paced back and forth in front of the officer. Officer Niles stepped in front of him, placing his hands on Spencer's arms, trying to ease him back on the couch.

 

"Listen, sir—" Spencer pushed him away.

 

"No! You listen! My sister's not dead! You're lying! She's just fine! Stop lying and tell her to come home!" he stalked over to the door and threw it open before stepping into the hallway, "Carly! Sam! Your little joke isn't funny! Get in here right now!" the officers stood around him and eased him back into the apartment, barely touching him, but touching him enough to stir up more anger.

 

"Listen—"

 

"No! Shut up! Who the hell are you? What did they pay you to do this? I'll give you twice as much if you get them back in here!"

 

Officer Pete reached out to Spencer again. "Sir, this isn't a prank. We can take you down to the hospital—"

 

"Don't touch me! Where's Carly?"

 

"Why don't you just come with us? We'll bring you down to the hospital and-"

 

"What kind of police officers are you? Going along with something like this?"

 

"It's not a joke, sir. I'm very sorry for your loss. Please, just come with us we'll—"

 

"This doesn't make any sense," Spencer sat back on the couch and buried his face in his hands, "it doesn't make sense. She's fine. She has to be fine. There's no way she's—" Spencer broke down thinking about his sister laying lifeless in the street. It was impossible. She was only 17 years old. People didn't die at 17. Officer Niles put his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

 

"Is there anybody we can call for you?"

 

"Who was driving?"

 

"We aren't allowed to disclose that information at this time."

 

"Damn it! Who was driving the fucking car?"

 

"We can't-"

 

"So you can come over here and tell me that Carly's-AUGH! But you can't tell me who did it to her? Who fucking did it? Who drove the fucking car?"

 

"Sir, why don't you just come with us down to the hospital?"

 

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who was driving that car!"

 

"Listen, sir. We are not allowed to disclose that information until further notice. You will be told when the time comes. However, right now there's not a lot of information we can provide to you as this is under investigation. We're more than willing to bring you down to the hospital to talk to the doctors there and say goodbye to your sister. Is there anybody you want us to call for you?"

 

"No! Not if all you're going to do is tell him that his daughter is…not….here!" Spencer struggled with the word. Dead. It was impossible. He refused to believe it, "because he's going to want more information than me and since you two don't want to tell us what we have the right to know you don't need to tell him anything!" he stood up, "and no! I don't want you to bring me to the hospital. I can get there myself!" he stormed out of the apartment and down the stairs. He had no patience for the elevator today. He could faintly hear screaming in the distance and stopped, looking around the lobby, before pushing the door open and walking out to the street.

 

X

 

He had debated for four hours whether or not he wanted to go to the trial. It was a bitter reality. His sister was gone and at the hands of someone she considered a sister. Her best friend. A girl he had spent so much time around. Sam Puckett was the last person he suspected to be the cause of all this. Watching her was killing him. He used to look at her like she was a lost puppy, now she just looked like a killer.

 

The sad part was he knew she never meant for it to happen. She wasn't really a killer. It was all an accident. But his head was wrapped around the image of seeing his only sister lying lifeless in the hospital. His only sister lying lifeless in a casket, watching her face disappear forever, watching them bury her like it was nothing. His whole reason for living in the ground. Sam Puckett would always be a killer to him, even if he ended up foolishly forgiving her for the idiot move she made.

 

It didn't help knowing that Sam was the least drunk of the three of them. To think that Carly had been drinking, that she'd been out partying instead of at home where she belonged. It was horrible. He couldn't stop wondering what he had done wrong. Had he yelled at her? Had he done something to make her want to leave? What did he do? And it cut deep inside that the last thing he had technically done was yell at her, even if she had already been gone by that time.

 

The led Sam into the courtroom and Marissa Benson, who was sitting in front of Spencer and his father, started to scream. She'd never liked Sam, and had an even bigger reason to hate her now. His dad, Colonel Steven Shay, placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Spencer looked into the face of his dad. They were all feeling the same exact way.

 

Sam sat down at the table in front of them, her head tilted down and her shoulders slumped. Her hair was falling in her face and she looked horrible. 'Good,' Spencer thought, 'she should feel horrible for doing what she did.' Spencer had never been a bitter person, he was pretty easy to win over. He'd forgiven for things most would disown for, but walking into an empty apartment every day made him bitter. He couldn't make himself go anywhere except his room and the kitchen, and even those spots were difficult.

 

The judge, who had been writing something on her notepad, looked up suddenly and frowned at Sam. She looked angry, but she probably wasn't nearly as angry as Spencer, Mr. Shay or Marissa.

 

"Look at me," she demanded. Spencer saw Sam's head move up slightly, she was still slumped over and the judge's brows furrowed together, "is there anything you'd like to say before we begin?" Sam shook her head and Spencer exhaled deeply. He didn't want to hear her talk. It would just make things worse. He sat up straighter, waiting for the judge to condemn her to hell, but knowing that it wouldn't happen. He sounded horrible, like one of those people that wanted someone to go on death row for shooting a bunny, but it was how he felt. He wanted her to understand that no amount of time in jail would bring Carly back.

 

"We'll go on the record in the matter of people vs. Samantha Puckett. H39165. This is one of the saddest cases I've ever had occasion to sentence because it involves young lives and it involves your life as well. And I know again that you're sorry, I understand that. But there are too many lives that have been destroyed by your conduct on that evening," Spencer took a shaky breath. He could feel the tears falling down his face again. His dad put an arm around him and messed up his hair.

 

"It's okay, son." Spencer nodded, folding his hands in his lap and looking down again.

 

"So I don't want to hear about how sorry you are; I don't want to hear any of those kinds of things. And as I've indicated if I could give you more jail time I would. I would sentence you to live in prison if I could. And as you sit in your jail cell with the murderers and robbers and rapists and everyone else I hope that you will reflect upon the enormity of the decision that you made."

 

Spencer bit his tongue, knowing that if he opened his mouth he'd say something he regretted later. He'd never felt this much anger towards a person. He hoped one day it would pass and he'd be able to look at her again. Carly and Sam had been best friends since they were kids, and Spencer had always looked at Sam like a younger sister.

 

He wondered what it would be like if the rolls were reversed. What if it was Carly sitting in front of him, Carly who had been driving when the car hit that tree and killed her best friends. Would he be able to resent her as much as he resented Sam?

 

"…however that doesn't change the fact that you had been drinking, that you chose to drive and that because of those decisions your friends are dead. Their parents will never be allowed to see them again. They will never be allowed to go to college, to get married, to have a family." Carly would never be allowed to live the life she'd dreamed about since she was just a little kid. She'd never be allowed to live again period. There was no amount of crying, apologies or time that would make it better. It seemed only a second had passed, but Marissa stood up and made her way to the front. Spencer knew what she was doing; it had been offered to all of them. He couldn't find it in himself to face Sam and say all the things he wanted to. He'd say things that were too mean, things that he'd never be allowed to take back. Things that would make her cringe. Maybe she deserved it, maybe she needed to hear it, but it wasn't up to Spencer to make her realize just what she'd done to their lives. Marissa sat in the stand, shaking and trying not to yell. The words she threw at Sam had to be hard to swallow. If knowing she killed Carly wasn't hard enough, knowing she killed Freddie would throw her over the edge. She had loved Freddie, he was her first real experience with love, and Spencer was surprised she'd even made it to court. If there was anything Sam Puckett could do, it was find a way out of any painful situation. Even if it meant killing herself. Most think doing so while in jail is impossible, but nothing was impossible for her. Maybe the guards knew that and maybe that's why she hadn't.

 

In no time at all Marissa stepped back down and all but ran out of the courtroom. She'd screamed every single night since the accident and Spencer had learned to tune it out. She expressed how everyone felt. It was almost as if she was a mascot. A representative. Spencer turned his attention back to the judge.

 

"The harsh reality of the consequences of your actions can be tough to face, but the reality for these families is tougher than anything we could punish you with. You're 17 years old, Samantha, plenty old enough to understand right from wrong. Plenty old enough and smart enough to just say no. You are not of legal drinking age, you've barely had your license a year and because of your choices on April 17 you will be living a life no teenager should be stuck with. That is all I have to say about it, so we will move on. You warrant a sentence in the state prison. For the conviction of gross vehicular manslaughter, I sentence you to the aggravated maximum 10 years in the state prison," Spencer exhaled again, not even realizing that he was holding his breath, he could feel the tears in his eyes again, "On count 2, I sentence you to 1/3 the midterm, an additional two years in the state prison," Mr. Shay removed his arm from Spencer's shoulders and took his son's hand in his, "And on the third count, I sentence you to 1/3 the midterm, an additional two years in the state prison," Spencer squeezed his dad's hand, "Your total accurate term in state prison is 14 years. Is all I have to say." The judge slammed her gavel and as soon as it made contact with the wooden block beneath it Spencer let go of all the tears he'd been holding in. His dad pulled him close.

 

"It's alright son. Justice was served today," he whispered.

 

Spencer didn't move again until the courtroom doors slammed shut.


End file.
